


Goodlife

by xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hobbies, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reading, puppy, rumrollins week, video gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: Prompt - HobbyJack and Brock enjoy a lazy weekend doing the things they love.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Goodlife

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for Rumrollins Week, the prompt was 'hobby'.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack sank into the plump couch cushions with an exhausted sigh, as he pushed his glasses down from his head, his fingers running idly over the spine of the book in his other hand. He flicked the light on by the side table, regardless of the fact that there was still light from the setting sun streaming through the window. For him it just wasn't enough for him to be able to read. There was a pitiful whine to his left, before he looked over and saw Murray, a Rottweiler puppy by his feet. He was given the saddest puppy eyes he'd ever seen, eliciting a chuckle, as he scooped Murray up and tucked him under the neck of his sweater. 

"Go to sleep little guy," he soothed, whilst scratching behind Murray's ear.

Murray yawned and made a few adorable noises, before finally settling down, his head resting just under Jack's chin. Jack smiled softly, then turned his attention back to his book, which he bought a few days ago. But a loud huff and the clink of ice cubes in a glass, interrupted him, as he glanced over at the kitchen. Brock was standing in the kitchen, fixing them a drink along with some snacks, only his eyes were on Jack at that moment. 

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"That pup has you wrapped around his little fing- _ uhh _ -paw." 

Jack snorted. 

"You're acting like it's not the exact same for you, I've seen the Instagram photos." 

Brock's face flushed pink.

"Ah shut up." 

Jack's mouth twitched up at the corner. 

"No, they're soft." 

"Ain't nothin' soft about me Jackie," Brock protested.

"Bullshit, you romanced the fuck out of me when we were dating," Jack argued.

Brock laughed loudly, yet stopped abruptly when saw that it had disturbed Murray.

"I didn't 'romance the fuck out of you', I just loved you. That's all," he said.

Jack's grin widened. 

" _ Soft _ ," he chided. 

"Says the one with the sappy wedding vows." 

Brock walked out of the kitchen, balancing the glasses in one hand, and a bowl in the other. He stopped by the coffee table, then carefully placed the bowl down, before handing a glass filled with whiskey to Jack. 

"Thanks sweetheart," Jack hummed, as he took a generous sip then put it down.

"You're welcome  _ honey. _ " 

Jack screwed his face up at the pitch in Brock's voice, prompting Brock to laugh again, his hand clapped over his mouth.

"You're terrible." 

Brock leaned over to plant his hands on the back of the couch, as he hovered over Jack, their faces just inches apart. He stared at Jack with an intense gaze, like he was challenging him to make the first move, Jack, of course, so Brock caved instead.

"Am I?" he whispered. 

"Uh-hm," Jack replied. 

Jack's brows knitted together when his husband dropped down to kiss Murray on top of his head.

"Hey baby boy," Brock cooed.

Jack made a face at Brock.

"Asshole," he murmured.

Brock chuckled and tilted his head back up to look at Jack.

"Don't get stubborn big guy." 

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just kiss me already, you dick." 

He felt Brock push his glasses back up into his hair, before leaning in to meet him halfway. Brock kissed him sweetly at first, then grazed his tongue over Jack's bottom lip, just a little to tempt him. Jack moaned and cupped the back of Brock's neck, drawing him in closer so he could deepen the kiss, which Brock responded to in kind. 

"Jack, there's a sleeping puppy remember." 

Jack sighed in annoyance, but stole another kiss anyway. 

"Later then." 

Brock knew that was a pretty solid promise. 

"Sure Jackie," he said.

Jack opened his book back up to begin reading again, until he felt a weight on his leg where Brock had placed his head. Brock had a PS4 controller in his hand, loading up  _ The Witcher 3,  _ before he looked up at Jack, his hazel eyes catching the last strip of sunlight. 

"What you readin'?" Brock questioned. 

That was one thing Jack loved about the weekend, but also about his and Brock's relationship. Both of them had completely different hobbies, yet somehow, by some odd twist of fate, the two bonded over that. Sometimes Jack would invest some time into playing video games with Brock, and he too would spare some time to read a book that Jack picked for him. Simply having the freedom to enjoy their own hobbies but also show some interest in the other's, it made both of them incredibly happy to be around one another. 

"That new book I bought the other day," he answered.

Brock beamed up at him, which made Jack's heart melt a little. 

"I picked that one out for you." 

"You did, I'm enjoying it so far. I've only read a few chapters but the plot is interesting, and the characters are have obviously been planned out in great detail. They're really interesting compared to some others I've read," Jack explained.

"Glad you like it babe, thought you might." 

Jack grinned.

"I pre-ordered the game off the store that you were looking at last week." 

"Really?  _ Jack _ ...you didn't have to," Brock sighed.

"Wanted to." 

Brock's hand slid up Jack's arm and came to a stop at his wrist, where Brock caressed his fingers on the palm of Jack's hand.

"Thanks," he chimed.

Jack reached down to card his fingers through Brock's hair.

"I love you," he hummed.

Brock's gaze softened.

"Love you too Jackie." 

After a few more minutes of gazing at each other, no words spoken, Brock turned back to play his game. Jack dropped his hand on Brock's chest and Murray snuffled lightly in his sleep, making Jack smile, before he  _ finally _ settled in for the night, his eyes flitting back to the book. 

Hobbies were only a mere luxury in Jack's eyes, but his family...was  _ priceless. _


End file.
